disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
On My Way
"On My Way" is a song featured in Disney's 2003 film, Brother Bear, performed by Phil Collins. In the movie, it starts off with Koda (Jeremy Suarez) singing, then switches to Collins singing with Koda singing the last line. However, on the soundtrack, Collins sings it all by himself. Plot When Koda tells the story to Kenai (transformed into a bear) about his mother getting separated, Kenai tells him to save this story for the other bears at the Salmon Run. When Koda tries to tell Kenai another story, Koda then plans to sing, despite Kenai's protests. Kenai constantly gets irritated with Koda's singing as the two bears explore nature around them with Phil Collins singing the song. Near the end of the song after Kenai and Koda roll down a windy hill and have fun playing with mud, the two bears encounter the two moose Rutt and Tuke who tell them about the hunter chasing Kenai. Kenai tells them that they lost Denahi at the glacier. When Rutt and Tuke discover animal tracks, Kenai, Koda, and Rutt and Tuke ride on mammoths so that Denahi won't catch them with the song resuming as Koda tells the other animals to ride the mammoths and join them on their journey. the song then ends when Koda sings that last line "Yes, I'm on my way!". Lyrics Koda: Tell everybody I'm on my way New friends and new places to see With blue skies ahead Yes, I'm on my way And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be Phil Collins: Tell everybody I'm on my way And I'm loving every step I take With the sun beating down Yes, I'm on my way And I can't keep this smile off my face Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again No matter what the distance between And the stories that we tell will make you smile Oh it really lifts my heart So tell 'em all I'm on my way New friends and new places to see And to sleep under the stars Who could ask for more With the moon keeping watch over me Not the snow and not the rain Can change my mind The sun will come out, wait and see And the feeling of the wind in your face Can lift your heart Oh there's no where I would rather be 'Cause I'm on my way now- Well and truly I'm on my way now (I'm on my way now) (repeat) Tell everybody I'm on my way I just can't wait to be there With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way And nothing but good times to share So tell everybody I'm on my way And I just can't wait to be home With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way And nothing but good times to show I'm on my way Koda: Yes, I'm on my way! Trivia *In the film, "On My Way" is the only song to be sung even partially by a character (in this case, Koda). *The song was used in the 2007 commercial for Coca-Cola. Gallery Brotherbear344.jpg brother-bear-disneyscreencaps_com-4785.jpg Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Brother Bear songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Featured songs Category:Traveling songs